A new and crazy day
by Kakashi778
Summary: Its the apocalypses and Kiba and his pack come across walkers. while Rembrandt is trying to prove him self to the warriors that he could take care of him self. while Blue gets separated from the rest of the pack as she helps look after Clementine. while the warriors are trying to get to the country where it is most likely safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the characters of the walking dead, wolfs rain and the warriors**_

Blues POV

We were sitting in the woods. While I was thinking about what I would do when we reach paradise.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hige."When are we going to eat?"

"Shut Up" Tsume Said to a not impressed Hige. "Hey guys do you hear that?" I heard Toboe say. We were all silent we heard sick moaning voices. "what do you think it is?" I said. "How the hell are we supposed to know" shouted Tsume "Hey don't shout at she just asked you a question seesh" said Hige trying to stick up for me. "ok first we kill as many as we can.

Then we go into groups of three Tusme, Hige and Blue go to that mountain and me Cheza and Toboe will meet you there." Said kiba in a clam tone. "Ok'' I said we started to go into our wolf forms and were getting ready to attack. "they look sick" said Toboe ''what are they?" he said in a scared tone "I don't Know'' said Hige. So we stared to attack I killed 9 Tsume Killed 10 and about 3 in a row Hige killed off 5 toboe killed off and Kiba was protecting Cheza. "There's to many'' Kiba said "split up now go" so we started to run in different directions.

Tsume and Hige were far ahead of me by a few meters. I tripped over a rock and fell face first in to the ground. I was ok I got up and saw Hige and Tsume running far ahead in the distance. "wait" but it was to late there far gone.

So I started to run up to catch up to them then I saw a tall fence. So I ran towards it and jumped because I was surrounded by what looked like the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not Own the characters the belong to telltale games, Bones, And motion pictures. **_

_**Rembrandts pov**_

It was different without Cleon and Fox around. And even Ajax got out of jail sometime last year. I walked in from collecting money from the stores that we were protecting. Ajax was down on the lower floor using the punching bag, Vermin and Choches were hanging with some chicks. (That are not really that hot). Anyway Swan was talking to Mercy about something and Snow was listening to the radio. "Hey Snow what's up" I said. The only answer I got was Shhhh "Listen to this" Snow said as all the other warriors came over to listen. Even Mercy came as well. "Good even Boppers. Just wanted to warn ya'll that there has been a big outbreak off a cretin disease that no one knows of. Any way the people that are affected by it dies and comes back as a walker known as the walking dead. They will go around and bite or kill anyone that is alive and has fresh flesh. So I suggest you stay inside it is probably the only place that is safe. And also be packed Boppers just in case they break in. That's all Boppers Adios."

"Yeh right it could be a false joke that some lame fuck put on the radio." "Look" said Vermin pointing out the window. We saw a few people in our colours. I figured out who it was. It was Rhino and Ace. And they were attacking Rudy who was sleeping at the bottom of the stares. "Look its Rhino and Ace attacking Rudy." "What?" said Swan as he pushed his way closer to the window. We saw Rhino bite him on the neck then he collapsed on the ground then Ace ripped his organs out and eat them. "Oh that's disgusting." Said Mercy.

"Oh na you don't say." Said Ajax with sarcasm. "Yeh well you were the one who said it was just a joke." I said. "Whatever." He said. "Quick everyone find weapons and be packed." Ordered Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped over the fence and saw an empty yard. I turned into my human form.

"HEY ANYONE HOME?." I yelled as I walked up to the door. Then I heard movement in the tree house so I jumped up onto the platform. I open the flap and saw a girl inside. I looked around agene outside and still the town was deserted still I crawled in and sat in front of her. Next to her was a walkie talkie and she was clutching a hammer. She looked scared and sad at the same time.

"Hi my name is Blue. And I'm not going to hurt you ok. So what's your name? "

"It's Clementine." " So what are you doing up hear and were is everyone else?" "I don't know. But my baby sitter's in the house. She's dead and alive." "Waite how is she dead or alive at the same time?" I asked. "She's a walker a person that has died but came to life agene but still dead and they eat people's guts and even bites them and turn into one of them and it goes on from there." "You mean zombies?" "Yeh but they are mostly called walkers. Because they are slow when they walk."

"Ok. Do you want to see me do something. Like an illusion or trick?"  
"You mean magic" Clem said with a smile. "Not really but me and my friends do this sometimes when we are around other humans." I started to go into my wolf form. Witch was pure black with blue eyes. "Wow so that's why your name is blue because of your eyes." Said Clem. "Yeh that's where I got my name from. " "Do your friends do that as well?" Clementine asked. "Yeh they do." I answered. "What are your friends names?." She asked "There names are Kiba, Tsume, Cheza, Toboe, my Bo..." I stoped and heard a gunshot. "Come on lets go check it out."Said Clem said.

So we got down from the tree house and climbed over the fence into the forest. We saw a man leaning agents a police car. I think he could on see Clementine. "Hey go and get somebody. Tell them there's been a shooting." "Let's go now Blue." So we left. For the tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own the characters they belong to the creators of telltail games,Bone,and Motion pictures**_

When we got back to the tree house we sat there for a moments in salience.

"So what was the name of your friend?" asked Clem. "Oh his name is Hige. And... " I was cut off by some guy yelling to see if anyone was around. We looked outside the window of the tree house as we saw him walk inside. "What do we do?" Said Clementine. "Hello" We looked the walkie talkie on the ground. Clem picked it up. "Daddy?" "Were are you.?" "Shh you got to be quite." "Are you safe?" "I'm in my tree house were they can't get me." "Smart kid. "See do you see me? I see you through the window." "Ahh." Screamed Clem as she went back into the tree house.

"What is it?" I asked. "It's my baby sitter she's attacking him. I got to help." She said as she climbed down from the tree house and ran up to the glass door with the hammer. Then she opened it. And he took the hammer and smashed the walker's brains in. "Why is she watching this there's blood everywhere and she's about eight years old." I jumped down in my wolf form and ran up to the house where she was standing.

"Did you kill it?" "I think something else did before I did" "what's your name?" "It's Clementine. And this is Blue." "She's a wolf dog." "Hi Clem my name is Lee. Least you had someone to protect you through all this." "Yeh." Said Clem. "So have you been hear this whole time by yourself with your dog?." "Yeh I want my parents to come home now." "That might take awhile. You know." "Oh." Said Clementine sadly. "I will protect you till they find us ok." "Uh hello that's my job." I thought to myself. "We'll leave while it's still daylight" "Yeh that a good idea." Said Clem.

So we head towards the gate. Lee was about to open it. "Lee what if my parents come home and I'm not there?" "They know where we are." Said Lee. "Yeh right." I thought to myself agene. So Lee opened the gate. and we saw two men. "Hey don't hurt us. "one of the guys said. "Don't worry we won't hurt you we not one of those dead things." "Oh good. For a second we thought that you and your daughter were going to get us for sure." "Uh I'm not her dad. I'm her neighbour." "Who's the dog?" "The name is Blue." I said as I Turned into human form. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Clem's. "what you never seen a wolf dog change form before." I said in a teasing voice. Clementine laughed. "Stop gob staring and look the walkers are coming. " I said. "I'm Shawn and this is Chet. now help me move this car." Lee and Shawn started to push the car. Then Clem joined in and helped. "Everyone get in quick." Me and Chet got in the back when Shawn, Lee and Clem got in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own the characters they belong to the creators of telltail games,Bone,and Motion pictures**_

When we were all packed and prepared we were given orders from swan to wait till outside is clear. I was armed with a gun that had 6 shots, Snow had 2 guns with a marcate, and Ajax had baseball bats, same with Mercy and Choches, Swan and Vermin had some motifs and guns. And the new bloods had baseball bats so we were going to leave Coney island to find a safer place.

"We movin out." Said Swan so we all followed out the hangout and towards the train station. "Where are we going?" I asked "To the country" Answered Swan. "Ahh screw the country what about Coney who's goanna ran it?." Copland Ajax. "Ajax shut up. Anyway what's the use of running a city full of dead people. " Said Swan. "He has a point." Said Snow. "Whatever. " Said Ajax Knowing that Swan was right. "Look." Said Vermin as he pointed to where Heaps of walkers coming. "Quick on the train." Said Swan so we all got on the train as fast as we could. We all got in except Terrence who was surrounded by the walkers he killed some but then he got bitten then we knew that he was gone. We quickly shut the doors before they could get in. We sat down for a few minutes silence for Terrence. I moved up further in the carriage just to get away from everyone else. I saw a walker coming towards me I shot the walker in the head then about 5 more came out of nowhere. "REMBRANDT." Someone yelled I think it was Choches. I took my time and shot 4 of the walkers. I ran out of bullets. Then I heard on behind me I Turned around and knocked it on the head with the back of the gun it fell to the ground then I stepped on its head 7 times till it stopped moving. I then fainted. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground.

I slowly woke up on the seat of the train I looked around I saw Snow sitting next to me and Ajax standing leaning agents the window on the train. I sat up rubbing the back of my head. "Wha...what happened?" I asked Ajax spoke "Ha so you are finally awake. " I said nothing looking at him "Someone can't get joke these days. You blacked out because you used too much energy way to fast killing off those dead basted's." "How long was I out for?" "A few hours Snow caught you before you hit the ground. He stayed with you this who time"

It was dark outside I then fell asleep.


End file.
